


Только тихоходки нам ещё и не хватало!

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Possible Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Стаметс и Калбер воспитывают детей





	Только тихоходки нам ещё и не хватало!

**Author's Note:**

> возможный МПРЕГ

Тихий семейный вечер, каких стало много после подписания мирного договора между Клингонской Империей и Федерацией. Пол укладывает детей спать: сегодня его очередь. Вулканец и андорианка. Они взяли их из приюта около года назад. Дети шалят, капризничают и требуют маленькую тихоходку. Стаметс не выдерживает:  
— Я вам что, рожу?! — возмущается он шепотом. — У вас сехлат есть!  
— Да! — хором.  
— Что «да»?  
— Роди! — Алия категорична, как и всегда.  
Стаметс возмущенно умолкает, понимая: всё, что он может сейчас сказать — не для детских ушей.  
— Вообще-то, Пол, дети правы, после твоей евгеники, это не так уж…  
Ну вот, Хью они всё-таки разбудили.  
— ЧТО?! Стоп. Дети, когда вы успели во мне покопаться?!  
— Ну... помнишь, у папы трикодер пропал… — Стерн смотрит смущенно.  
— ХЬЮ!!! — Стаметс выпроваживает мужа из детской.  
Уложив детей, Пол возвращается в их с Хью спальню. Тот ещё не спит, читает что-то в падде, но откладывает его почти сразу.  
— Милый, — Стаметс забирается под одеяло, тут же обнимая супруга, — а ведь это интересная идея... Как думаешь, ты сам справишься или мне нужен самец космической тихоходки?  
Засыпая, Пол всё ещё хихикает, вспоминая возмущенное лицо Хью, обещающего лучше прятать от детей всё, что им по возрасту не положено, и утверждающего, что сделает сам. Ещё тихоходок им не хватало в постели!


End file.
